Hidden Plans
by twilightHDfan
Summary: Adam realizes that his mom and John aren't going to introduce him to his brothers. And so takes matters into his own hands. Things don't go the way he'd planned. COMPLETE.
1. The Perfect Plan?

**A/N** – _Sequel to the little drabble I wrote for spn_bitesized, **Stolen Moment**. I'm not 100% sure about this, mainly about Dean (who is freakin' hard to write in character). But I hope you enjoy anyway (especially since I should actually be studying and not reading and writing fanfiction (so addictive! I just can't say no.)). This is the first chapter of five (hopefully updated every few days)._

SNSN

**Chapter 1**

The Perfect Plan?

SNSN

Twelve year old, Adam Milligan knew three things about his life.

One, his mom, no matter how many bad things he did, loved him.

Two, his dad, John Winchester, also loved him, but had a way of always avoiding things that Adam wanted to talk about, somehow able to change the subject or stop his further questions with a single look.

Which brought him to point three, Adam had two older brothers, Dean and Sam, that he had never met, and knew almost nothing about, John always able to not answer the questions he asked.

The only thing he did know about; was that they worked with his father and what they looked like. Adam had one photo of them, which was now worn and creased, having always been with him, either in a pocket in his jeans or bag, and he'd memorized what his brothers looked like, seeing the parts of himself in them.

His mom and John didn't know he had the photo, Adam having stolen it the first, and only time, John had shown him photos of his brothers.

After awhile, Adam had realized that neither his mom, nor John, would tell him about, or take him to see, his brothers, and he'd realized that he would have to take matters into his own hands.

The first time he'd tried to run away to see his brothers, he'd made it to the bus station, only to realize that he had no idea where his father and brothers were.

He'd made it home just before his mom, glad that his mom had no idea what he had had planned, knowing his mom would worry and try to stop him from doing it.

So, he'd realized that he'd have to find out all he could from John about where he was staying, and find his brothers that way.

The only problem was, John was always suspicious, and after awhile, he stopped giving Adam the little hints the young boy had been using to piece together where his brothers were.

After awhile, Adam had given up hope, not knowing what else to do, how else to track down his family. His mom and John had relaxed, obviously thinking he'd stopped his crusade to see his brothers.

It wasn't until John had visited this time, pulling out a gift for Adam from the trunk of the Impala, and Adam had seen how spacious the trunk was, that inspiration struck.

Which is why, Adam was now where he was, hiding in the trunk of his father's car, duffle bag wrapped in his arms, big smile on his face, as he realized he had finally done it, he was finally going to meet his brothers.

Butterflies started flying in his stomach as he wondered how Dean and Sam would react when they saw him.

Maybe they wouldn't like him. Maybe that's why John didn't talk about them, maybe he had told them about Adam and his brothers had hated him, never wanting to meet him and so his mom and John had made sure that he ...

Shaking his head, he pushed the nerves down.

No, his brothers would want to know him, just as much as he wanted to know them. He was sure of it.

Swallowing, he pulled out his phone, knowing he had at least sixteen hours until his mom realized he was missing.

He had told his mom and John that he was going over to Ronnie's house, smiling as John stayed for his usual cup of coffee, wondering what had his father looking so tired, before sneaking around the front and into the car while John was distracted.

He'd left a note for his mom on his pillow, knowing she would find it tomorrow morning when she got home from work and tried to get him ready for school.

Part of him felt bad about leaving like he was, but he'd given his parents the opportunity to introduce him, and they hadn't, so he'd done what he'd had to.

Yawning, he felt his eye lids grow heavy. He hadn't slept much last night, too excited about John coming to visit, and as he lay in the back of the car, he didn't think there was much harm in having a little rest.

It was only three o'clock, plenty of time to have a quick nap and wake up to get out of the car and surprise his family.

As he started to drift, a smile crossed his face, as he realized his plan was going perfectly.

He woke up, what only felt a short time later, with a frown crossing his face until he remembered where he was, and why. Sitting up a little, he looked out one of the small cracks, frown deepening as he realized it was dark.

He'd slept more then he'd planned, but the car had stopped, and that meant John had made it back to Sam and Dean.

Grinning, he grabbed his lock picking set out of his bag. His mom hadn't been impressed when he'd brought it, but John had just given him a small smile, a proud look on his face as he ruffled his hair.

Sticking his tongue out to one side, he quickly set to work, almost whooping when the trunk popped open.

Climbing out, pulling his bag with him, he looked around nervously, his heart picking up its pace.

He was in the middle of nowhere, a dark, empty looking house in front of him, the sight of it making his hairs stand on end.

As he pulled his bag tighter onto his shoulder, he swallowed hard, reminding himself that John was here, and so were his brothers, and he had nothing to be afraid of.

Maybe they were asleep?

Looking around him, he moved forward slowly, some instinctual part of him stopping him from calling out, knowing that it would be dangerous if he did. The feeling didn't stop him from moving closer to the house, making his way up the stairs and opening the door.

As he made his way inside, the sense of foreboding grew, his brain telling him that there was no way John and his brothers were staying here, that they were obviously outside doing something.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around, deciding that he could just wait for them by the car, shivering a little as his breath come out in a gust of white.

Everything seemed to happen quickly after that, the door slammed shut, a man appeared in front of him, and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air, hitting the wall with a loud thump, black spots appearing in his vision, head starting to throb.

Groaning, he felt his heart stutter, and then start to race, as the man moved towards him, an evil glint in his eye that Adam realized was bad.

Struggling to his feet, he ran through the dark house, tripping over things in the dark, but somehow managing to stay in front of the evil man.

Diving into the kitchen, he spun around, expecting the man to be behind him, feeling goose bumps creep across his skin as he saw nothing but an empty door way.

Taking a deep breath, he looked around the kitchen, picking up the only thing he could find, a salt shaker, snorting when he gripped it tight.

Searching the room again, he pulled the shaker closer to his chest, gasping as the man appeared in front of him again.

Yelling, he threw the shaker at the, what he could only assume, and would be in his nightmares for years he was sure, ghost, watching it disappear in a flash.

Crouching down on the ground, he hid his face, waiting for the blow to come, peeking through his fingers, crying out when he saw the man reappear near the door, starting to move closer to him, only to turn into flame and disappear again.

"Dad?"

Adam froze, curling tighter into a ball, as a flash of light lit up part of the room, dark shape of a man behind it, looking in the room.

"You up here?" the voice said, sounding tired and weary.

Whimpering a little as the light moved closer to his location, Adam wondered if this man was another ghost.

"Kid?"

Adam pulled himself tighter together, arms over his head, willing the thing to just disappear.

"Hey, kid."

He flinched as he felt a hand on his arm, before he realized that it was warm, and didn't feel anything like the evil man that had touched him.

"You with me, kid?"

Looking up, he froze, eyes roving over the face he'd memorized for the last four years.

"You okay?" Dean asked, his face a picture of concern.

Adam pulled his arms away from his head, looking up at his oldest brother with wide eyes, trying to think of a way to introduce himself. He frowned as Dean started to move, wondering why he was moving around so much, and why it had gotten so dark.

"Kid?" Dean asked again, and Adam could hear the concern in his voice.

The thought ran through his mind just before everything went dark, Dean's worried gaze the last thing he saw.

SNSN

**A/N** -_ Let me know what you thought :).  
_


	2. Awed Meeting

**A/N – **_A huge thanks to those who reviewed. You guys made my day with your comments. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted or favourited. You guys also rock._

**A/N 2** – _Initially, I was going to have Adam meet Sam and Dean in this story, but after reading the Brotherhood AU series by Ridley C James, the plot bunnies changed (her stories are brilliant, but made me almost cry so many times). I hope you like where the bunnies are headed._

SNSN

**Chapter 2**

Awed Meeting

SNSN

"Damn it," Dean said, as he watched the kid pass out.

His dad had sent him on a simple salt and burn, telling him he was going out again, this time taking his truck and leaving Dean his car.

Dean hadn't said much, just listened to the information that John had given him, telling him that he could handle it. That was most of their interactions these days, ever since Sa-

Cutting himself off from the dark thoughts that crowded his mind these days, Dean looked down at the boy, swallowing hard as he saw a lot of his little brother in the young boy passed out on the floor.

The salt and burn had almost gone perfectly, the ghost showing up at the last moment to try and stop him, only to disappear again. Dean had heard some thumps and bumps from above him, but had ignored it, thinking it was his father, returned early from wherever he had been headed.

He'd been shocked when his flashlight fell on the small frame huddling on the floor.

"Kid," he said, tapping the young boy on the cheek, feeling something clench as his fingers came away damp, red catching his eye as he put them in front of the flashlight.

"Damn it," he muttered again, running his hand over the kid's head and finding a decent size gash.

Sighing, he pulled out a bandage from his bag, pushing it against the kid's head. It took him some maneuvering to pick the kid up, but Dean managed it, wondering what the hell the kid was doing in a house in the middle of the night … and what the hell his parents were doing that they hadn't realized their little boy was missing.

When he made it outside, he pulled out his phone, cursing when he realized that he had no signal.

"Damn it," he muttered.

Making his way to the Impala, he gently put the boy in the back seat, trying to ignore the part of him that was reminded again of his little brother, surprised that he felt a connection with the kid.

He wasn't that good with kids, the only one he had ever gotten along with being his little brother, and Dean wasn't sure that he had the connection he thought with Sam. Not if his brother could just cut him out of his life like he had the past few months.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, and ignoring the part in his chest that was aching, he put the lights in the car on, crouching down so he could have a look at the kid's injury.

It didn't look too bad, nothing that he hadn't patched up before, the blood flow almost stopped, and Dean was almost sure that it wouldn't need stitches.

Setting to work quickly, he cleaned the cut up, putting butterfly strips across the cut, before putting another bandage over the top.

Standing up, Dean wasn't sure what to do. Usually he'd ring an ambulance, the ambulance would come and fix up the innocent, and then he could be on his way, preferably before the cops showed up.

Running a hand over his head, Dean decided there was no harm driving the kid back to town, how he had got out here was beyond Dean, and either dropping him off at the hospital, or, if the kid woke up, at home. It would only take half an hour, and then Dean could go to the bar, another night spent drowning his sorrows.

Getting into the car, his eyes went to the rear view mirror, falling on the young boy, heart clenching as he saw how vulnerable the kid looked.

He hoped the kid was okay, surprised again at the feeling that was running through his chest, a feeling that only Sammy usually inspired in him.

Starting the car, he pushed the thoughts back, not wanting to think about his brother, trying to concentrate on getting back to town and then the bar, but as always, failing.

It had been three months since Sam left, but it felt like an eternity to Dean. He'd been as shocked as his dad when Sam had told them about Stanford, felt a part of himself fracture, the feeling like his heart was being ripped out running through him.

He'd watched his brother leave, watched his brother tell their dad that he didn't need them, that there was nothing here for him, not once looking back when he walked out the door, not responding to his calls to wait, and felt like his life was over.

His dad had refused to talk about it, to talk about the fight that Dean had missed, coming home to see his dad yelling that if Sam was going then he could stay gone. Not talking was alright by Dean, he wasn't ready to talk to anyone, wasn't ready to open up the wounds further.

Especially when Sam refused to answer his calls, refused to talk to Dean, and that's what hurt the most, that told him that his brother didn't need him, was telling the truth when he said that there was nothing there for him, the fact that Sam could cut him so efficiently out of his life and not care.

Dean's musings were cut short by a low groan. Eyes rising to the mirror, he saw in the dark light the boy move, his eyes slowly opening, frowning up at the roof, before turning and looking at him.

"How you doing there, kid?" he asked, not missing the way the kid was staring at him in wide eyed awe.

Moving a little uncomfortably, not used to kids looking at him in anything other then mistrust, he cleared his throat; glad to see the town border, his hotel not far away.

"You're Dean Winchester," the boy said, sitting up, his eyes still staring at Dean in wide eyed wonder.

"Uh," Dean answered, wondering if he should have checked the kid for being something Supernatural.

"Cristo," he said, relaxing a little as the boy just frowned at him his eyes still staying normal.

"Is that some new way to say 'yes'?" the kid asked, small smile crossing his face.

Dean couldn't help but smile a little, before he remembered that the kid knew his name.

"You stalking me, kid?" he asked, staring into blue eyes, as the landscape lit up around them as they entered the town..

"Um," the kid said, suddenly looking unsure, hand running through his sandy coloured hair. "I know about you … I know about you because …"

Dean waited, eyes flicking to the mirror every now and again, waiting for the kid to finish his sentence.

"Because …?" he prompted.

"Mbrozer," the kid replied, slouching down, hiding behind his fringe.

"Come again?" he asked, amused.

"I'm your brother?"

Slamming on the brakes, Dean stared straight ahead, before turning to look back at the small boy, who was obviously deranged.

"I'm sorry?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm your brother," the kid said again, sounding more sure of himself. "My name's Adam, and I've wanted to meet you for ages."

Holding up his hand, Dean shook his head, wondering if he was the one who had hit his head.

"How … why do you think I'm your brother?" he asked, something in him telling him the kid wasn't lying.

"John," the kid replied immediately, pulling something out of his pocket. "Although he doesn't talk about you guys much, even when I ask him. But I saw this photo of you once, and he had to tell me, and then I decided I wanted to meet you, so I stowed away in the Impala."

Taking a deep breath, Dean felt his stomach flip as he took the photo, listening to the kid's rambling, surprised when he saw it was of him and Sam.

"Is Sam with you?" the kid, Adam, Dean corrected himself, asked.

"No," he replied, shaking his head, feeling numb, like his world had been rocked again.

The kid was wrong, he only had one brother, Dad would've told him if he had another, wouldn't have kept something like this from him.

"You're wrong, kid," he replied, turning back around, trying to ignore the photo in his hand and starting to drive again.

"I am not!" Adam replied indignantly, sounding exactly like- Dean cut off that thought. The kid wasn't related to him, the very idea was crazy.

"Why would I lie?" he asked, crossing his arms and pouting.

That was the question Dean was trying to answer. How did the kid know about him and why would he lie about it?

"You hit your head pretty hard," he said, trying to convince himself that it made sense.

"I'm your brother!" Adam said again, and the tone of his voice, the almost desperation in it, almost made Dean believe him, that and the gut feeling he had.

As they started to pass the hotel, he couldn't help but feel relieved when he saw his Dad's truck there, knowing one way to end this little misunderstanding once and for all. Clearly the kid had somehow heard his name, maybe he was psychic, and was confused.

"Fine," he said, pulling around and into the hotel parking spot.

"We'll ask Dad then."

SNSN

**A/N **- _As always let me know what you thought._


	3. Short Confession

**A/N** - _A huge thanks to those who reviewed, you guys made my day with your comments. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited :). For those who were waiting for John and his reaction ... I hope you're not too disappointed. _

SNSN

**Chapter 3**

Short Confession

SNSN

Adam paled as Dean mentioned John.

He knew his father wouldn't be happy about him stowing away in the Impala to meet Dean and Sam. Knew that he would be angry … really angry.

"Um," he said, slouching down in the seat more.

He had hoped that he would have more time with his brothers before being found out, knowing that John would make him go home straight away. Instead all he'd gotten was hurt by some … ghost, and Dean not believing him.

"Problem, kid?" Dean asked, turning around, and raising an eyebrow at him.

Frowning at the disbelieving look on his big brother's face, Adam opened the door, hopping out and making his way to the front of the car.

He saw Dean shake his head, a small smile crossing, unwillingly Adam was sure, his big brother's face as he walked past him, pulling out a key and opening the door.

"Dad?" he called, Adam moving so he was hidden by his, tall, brother.

"You get that salt and burn done?" John asked, not looking up, immersed in the book he was reading.

"Something you need to tell me?" Dean asked, moving to the side, hand gesturing to where Adam had been trying to hide behind him, looking at his father expectantly.

Adam swallowed hard when John looked up, looking at Dean in confusion. He saw the exact moment he realized what Dean was talking about, his eyes falling to where Adam stood, frown crossing his face as he stood up.

"Adam?" John asked, and Adam almost flinched at the anger in the tone, only just stopping himself from running when John moved forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait," Dean said, moving in front of him and stopping John from reaching him. "He was telling the truth?"

"Not now, Dean," John said, trying to get around Dean, but stopped by Dean's hand on his chest. "I asked you a question, Adam."

"No, now, Dad," Dean replied, the anger clear in his voice, as he took a step closer to their Dad. "Was he telling me the truth, that we're … that … we're brothers?"

Peeking around Dean, Adam saw John stop, running a hand through his hair.

"Dean," John started, face looking tired, but clearly saying yes, seemingly forgetting his anger at Adam for the moment.

"I have another _brother_ and you didn't tell me?" Dean asked, his voice rising, moving closer to their dad.

"I wanted to keep him from this," John said quietly.

"What the hell does that have to do with me knowing about _my brother_?" Dean asked, and Adam wondered if he was about to hit John.

"Dean," John said, shaking his head, guilt and regret flashing across his face.

Adam almost gasped when Dean turned suddenly, looking at John in shock as Dean gently grabbed his arm and led him outside.

"Where are you going, Dean?" John asked, following them outside.

"The hospital," Dean replied, moving over to the passenger side door of the Impala and holding it open for Adam.

Looking between the two adults, Adam felt his chest tighten.

He hadn't meant for the two of them to get in a fight, he hadn't wanted to cause 'friction', as his mom would call it, between his family.

He'd just wanted to meet his brothers.

"It's alright, kid," Dean said quietly, gesturing for him to get in. "You hit your head; I just want to make sure you're okay."

"He hit his head?" John asked, moving closer.

"Yes," Dean replied, shutting the door after Adam got in, before moving around the front of the car and to the driver's side of the door. "I found him at the house."

"Dean," John said, worry sparking in his eyes, opening his mouth to say more, but stopping when Dean raised a hand.

"Not now, Dad," he replied, opening the door.

"I'll meet you at there," John said, turning away, and getting into his own car.

Dean snorted, slamming his door shut and starting the car, pulling out of the parking lot without a glance back at their father.

Sitting in the silence, Adam ran his hands over his jeans, trying to think of something to say to make everything alright, to make Dean not angry.

Maybe he hadn't thought this through as well as he'd thought. He had thought that once he met Dean and Sam, that everything would just fall into place, and he'd have the family he'd always dreamed about.

Instead he'd just made everything worse.

Maybe he should just go home.

"Dean?" he asked, trying not to flinch when the older boy turned to look at him. "I'm sorry."

He saw confusion cross Dean's face, the older boy sending him a look.

"Sorry for what?" Dean asked.

"I didn't mean to make things bad," he said in a small voice. "I just wanted to meet you and Sam."

He looked down at his hands, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes, not realizing that they'd stopped until he saw Dean turn to look at him.

"Kid," Dean said, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder. "Adam. Look at me."

Swallowing hard, Adam looked up at him, trying to hide behind his fringe.

"_You_ have nothing to be sorry for," Dean said, giving him a smile. "You wanted to meet your brother … s, you wanted to meet your brothers. It's understandable."

"But you and John," he started, stopping when Dean shook his head.

"Not your problem," Dean said, opening his door. "Now let's get you looked at."

"I'm really okay," Adam called, getting out of the car and following his brother reluctantly.

"Can't be too sure," Dean replied.

"Really," Adam said, trying to convince the other boy. "I feel as good as new. Look, I can walk in a straight line and touch my finger to my nose. One hundred percent okay."

He hated hospitals, having spent a month in one a couple of years ago, being poked and prodded. He'd promised himself he'd never go back.

Dean stopped a few steps in front of him, turning to look at him with a frown.

"What's the matter, kid?" he asked, smirk spreading across his face. "You afraid of a little hospital, like a sissy girl?"

Adam huffed, not missing the pained look that crossed Dean's face, stomping past him.

"I'm not a girl," he said.

"Prove it, kid," Dean said, following him through the entrance.

SNSN

**A/N** - _So I know a lot of people were expecting a bigger scene when John saw Adam, but I think after Dean figured out that his brother was hurt, he wouldn't stick around to hear his dad tell off his brother. And, John is being a little lenient considering the whole, 'not telling Dean he _has_ a brother' thing.  
_


	4. Ghosts Are Real?

**A/N** - A huge thanks to those who reviewed, you guys make my day with your comments and motivate me to write more (and faster ;)). *cough* yes I may be trying to convince you to review. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. All of you guys rock.

SNSN

**Chapter 4**

Ghosts Are Real?

SNSN

The doctor had said that Adam was fine.

Adam.

His brother.

His youngest brother.

Sam was his little brother and Adam was his _youngest_ brother.

He had two brothers.

Shaking his head, he paced outside the hospital.

His dad had lied to him. Had looked at him for twelve years and never said, never even hinted that there was another Winchester running around out there. His dad knew how much family meant to him, how dangerous this world could be, and he'd kept Adam a secret.

"Dean."

Speak of the devil, he thought, turning his head to take in his dad. He looked tired, more tired then usual, which was saying something, considering the haggard, haunted look his dad had been sporting since Sammy left.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," John said, moving closer to him, eyes asking for forgiveness, something that Dean had only seen a couple of times before.

"But I don't want him to have this life," he continued, shaking his head. "I didn't want any of my boys to have this life."

Dean felt a disbelieving smile cross his face, shaking his head.

"He has his mom," John said, leaning against the wall Dean was now leaning against. "And a home. A normal life."

Dean felt his heart clench, as he remembered Sam's words, one of the reasons he'd left. He understood why his father didn't want Adam in this life, tagging along, never having a home. The only good thing about it would be that he got to know his brother, but if the kid had a chance at a normal life, with a loving mom, then he wanted that for him. Just like he did for Sammy.

"I wouldn't have tried to bring him into this world, Dad," he replied quietly, staring up at the starry sky, feeling an ache in his chest that his dad didn't trust him enough to tell him. "I know what it's like first hand growing up knowing that you should be afraid of the dark. But you still should have told me, he's my brother …"

He trailed off, shaking his head again.

"I'm sorry, Dean," John said, and Dean shut his eyes, nodding his head. "For everything."

"I know," he replied, knowing his dad wasn't just talking about Adam anymore.

"Mister Winchester?"

Both men turned to see the young nurse standing a short distance from them.

"The doctor's given Adam the all clear, he's free to go," she said, before turning and walking back inside.

Following her, Dean smiled when he saw Adam's beaming face, the kid sitting on the side of the bed, legs swinging.

"She said I could go," he said, clearly having inherited the Winchester's hate of hospitals.

"That's good, because we need to talk," John said, giving Adam a look Dean had seen on many occasions, and meant that the younger boy had some explaining to do. Clearly, Adam knew the look too, if the slightly worried look that crossed his face was anything to go by.

"Okay," the kid said, walking out of the hospital with a stoop to his shoulders.

Their dad waited until they made it back to the cars, before turning and crossing his arms, staring at Adam expectantly.

"Well?" John asked, one eyebrow rising. "Do you have an explanation, son?"

"I wanted to meet Dean and Sam," Adam replied petulantly, crossing his arms. "And you wouldn't tell me anything, and I knew you weren't ever going to take me-"

"So you hid in the Impala?" John replied. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been?"

"I thought you would drive home," Adam said loudly. "How was I supposed to know that I'd wind up at some creepy shack? And what was with that ghost? Was it a ghost? What was it doing in that house? And where is Sam? Is he at home?"

Dean felt his heart clench at the last questions, leaning back against the Impala, sending his father a look that said he was on his own.

"Ghosts … are real, Adam," John said, running a hand through his hair. "Many of the things that you hear in the stories are."

"And, so what?" Adam asked. "You guys hunt them or something?"

Dean waited for his dad to respond, frowning when his dad just stared at Adam.

"You guys hunt them?" Adam asked, his voice going higher, and Dean could see the awe and excitement on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, kid," Dean replied, realizing his dad was obviously at a lost of what to say. "We do."

"That is _so_ cool," Adam said, grinning at him, and Dean couldn't help but grin back. "Can I come?"

"No."

Dean wasn't surprised to hear his dad speak up at the same time he did. If there was one thing they definitely agreed on, it was that Adam wouldn't be in their lifestyle.

"Why not?" Adam asked, frowning.

"Because you have to finish school first," Dean said, pouncing on the first idea that came to his head.

"Is that where Sam is?" Adam asked.

Looking away, Dean ran a hand over his face, before nodding.

"Something like that, kid," he replied quietly.

"Oh," Adam said, frowning as he looked thoughtful.

"And now," John said, opening the door to his truck. "It's time we took you home. Your mom was sent home after an incident at work, so she'll be waiting for you."

"No!" Adam replied loudly, shaking his head. "I didn't even get a chance to talk to Dean."

Dean couldn't help but smile, the ache in his chest easing a little.

"I'm not arguing with you Adam Carey Milligan," John said, voice hard.

"But it's not fair!" Adam replied, reminding Dean of Sam, as he stood there, glaring at their dad, arms crossed and pout on his face.

"Life's-"

"I'll take him," Dean interrupted, trying to stop the fight before it got too bad. "It's not far, right? And you've got that research you need to be doing."

John looked like he was about to argue, before nodding, the fight draining from him as fast as it had come.

"Fine, I'll give you the address."

SNSN

**A/N** - So I know a lot of you expected Dean to be a little more pissed at John, but to me Dean forgives his family way too easily once the heat of the moment is over (seriously the stuff both John and Sam got away with on the show, don't get me wrong I love them both, but they weren't the best to Dean). As always let me know what you thought :).


	5. Short Bonding Session

**A/N** - _A huge, huge thanks to those who reviewed. You guys make my day with your comments and also convince me to write more. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited, you guys also rock. So I'm not too sure about this chapter, I like it, but not sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :). More blabbering at the end._

SNSN

**Chapter 5**

Short Bonding Session

SNSN

Sitting in the Impala, Adam couldn't help but frown.

He'd planned on staying with his brothers, finding out more about them, playing around, doing brotherly things.

Instead, all that had happened was; he'd been hurt, had been taken to the hospital and now was being taken home.

Where he'd be grounded by his mom.

He'd known when he'd taken off that John would force him to go home, he just wished he'd had a little longer.

The only one good thing was that he had at least met Dean.

And he'd found out his dad and brother had the coolest job ever.

Hunters.

Against monsters.

He'd told Jeremy Right that they were real.

He couldn't help but smile at that.

"What are you grinning about, kid?" Dean asked, looking over at him, small smile on his face.

"You guys have the coolest job ever," he replied, smile slipping as he saw Dean's fall.

"It's alright," he said, when Dean remained silent, wondering if the older boy was worried that he'd start telling everyone. "I won't tell anyone. It's obviously a top secret job."

He grinned when Dean's mouth twitched; knowing he'd said the right thing, smile widening as Dean turned the radio on, ACDC blaring out. Singing along, he wondered if there was a way he could con Dean into not taking him home, the two of them going off to hunt evil things instead.

"You like ACDC, kid?" Dean asked, shooting him a quick look.

"Yeah," he replied enthusiastically. "Mom's got all their albums, and I've listened to them a hundred times."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, smile looking less strained. "Who else do you like?"

The rest of the drive seemed to fly by, Adam pleased to find out that he and his oldest brother had a lot in common, his stomach grumbling as they passed a diner, reminding him that he had skipped dinner.

"You hungry, kid?" Dean asked, already pulling around and heading back to the diner.

"John won't be happy that we stopped," he said, as they both got out of the Impala, Dean shooting him a grin.

"Figure that you're already in big trouble," Dean replied, as they walked into the diner, sliding into one side of the booth, Adam taking the other side. "Might as well make sure you have one last meal."

Adam grinned at his brother, unable to stop the silly thing growing as he looked down at the menu, stomach growling again.

"Hi, boys, what can I get you?"

Adam blushed as little at the cute waitress, who had wandered over, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as he stared up at her.

"I'll have a bacon burger, with fries and a coffee," Dean said, the smile on his face making the woman's cheeks turn red, jotting down what Dean had said before turning to him.

"I, um," Adam started, cursing his stuttering, clearing his throat before starting again. "I'll have the same, but with a chocolate milkshake."

The woman wrote down his order, before leaning over and taking their menus, giving Adam a wink before walking off.

Adam watched her go, before turning back at Dean's chuckle.

"What?" he asked, willing the heat away from his cheeks.

"I think she liked you, kid," Dean said, waggling his eyebrows, laughing again when Adam felt the heat rush up to his ears and down his neck.

"Shut up," Adam replied, slouching down in the booth.

"Part of the Winchester life I'm afraid," Dean said, grinning at him. "The ladies can't resist."

Adam couldn't help but laugh a little at that, grinning even wider when the largest chocolate milkshake was placed in front of him, piled with ice cream and cream, chocolate sprinkled on top.

"Cheers, sweetheart," Dean said, winking at the waitress as she left, Adam pulling his milk shake closer, deciding then and there that he had definitely made the right decision sneaking into the Impala's trunk.

SNSN

After stopping for the food, it didn't take them long to get back home and Adam frowned when he saw that they were almost to his house, not realizing that they were so close.

"I could come with you," he said suddenly, turning to stare at Dean, remembering the idea he'd had before. "I could hide like I did before and then you and me, we could go hunting, just the two of us."

"Adam," Dean said sadly, shaking his head.

"Please?" Adam replied, leaning closer to his older brother. "I'll be good, promise, you won't have to do anything, I'll look after myself."

"Adam," Dean sighed, turning to look at him after he stopped the car in front of his house, a pained look on his face.

"Don't you want to know me, too?" he asked quietly, not caring that he sounded a lot younger then he was, afraid that Dean didn't want to know him at all.

"Adam, look at me."

Looking up at his big brother, wondering if this was it, Adam tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes.

"You're my little brother, course I want to know you," Dean said, punching his arm lightly. "It's just … our job, it's dangerous, and you should have a chance at a normal life … before realizing that you'll never be as cool as your big brother."

Adam smiled at the last bit, but still felt his heart drop, the stinging still there behind his eyes.

"Will you come see me?" he asked, looking down at his bag.

"Course," Dean said, before taking a deep breath. "Want me to come up with you?"

"Nah," he said, shaking his head, trying to push his sadness to the back of his mind. "Mom's gonna yell and tell me I'm grounded. Which sucks cos Kelly Jones was having a party this weekend."

"Kelly, huh?" Dean asked, nudging his shoulder.

Grinning he shrugged, cursing the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Yeah, but now I'm grounded," he sighed.

"Better get up there then," Dean said, although Adam could've sworn he heard a catch in his throat, but when he looked up Dean was smiling at him.

"I'll seeyah soon?" he asked, feeling his heart race a little.

"I'll try and make it back as soon as I can. Give you a few pointers about Kelly," Dean replied, winking at him as he got out of the car.

"Hey, kid," Dean called, just before he shut the door, holding something out to him. "I think this is yours."

Adam couldn't help but smile as he took the item, looking down at the photo that he always kept with him, smiling once more at Dean before he made his way up to his front door, stumbling a little in the dark.

Turning, he waved once, before pushing open the front door and walking inside.

"Mom?" he called into the dark house. "I'm home."

**END**

SNSN**  
**

**A/N - **_Huge thanks to all those who followed this story. I can't say how much it means to me. A lot of you have asked whether Sam would find out about Adam in this or whether Dean would call Sam about him. Originally I had Dean try to call him at the end of this, but decided to cut it, it didn't seem to fit in with what I had in mind for the ending. So this story is just of bonding between Dean and Adam. But there will be a sequel (*cough* with why already hinted in this story) where Sam will at least be called about Adam (and maybe meet him, I'm not too sure yet, but I will write them meeting at some point)._**  
**


End file.
